


Thematic Dissonance

by Anonymous



Category: Shadow Hunters (Board Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bob's collection encounters a difficulty.





	Thematic Dissonance

Clad in the Holy Robe, wielding a Machine Gun, Bob began to dig in the Cemetery, curious what treasure would await him next. Would it be a Handgun? The Cursed Sword Masamune? Some other wonderful piece of equipment to help him along his quest?

As he dug, he found himself slipping...and ignominiously tripped over a Banana Peel. The Robe was dirtied in the graveyard soil, and Bob ripped it off in disgust, waving it around to clean it off vaguely before throwing it at a grateful Daniel.

“Do you ever wonder how that got there?” Daniel asked.

“No,” Bob sulked.


End file.
